


How to cure boredom with sex

by Renmiriffx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I have no idea what I'm writing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sheriarty - Freeform, Smut, characters are a bit OTC, kind of porn?, poor dirty talk, poorly discripbed sex, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had always known that Moriarty was still alive.. Their special something had somehow turned into sexual relationship. Sherlock needed it for the case of needing and Moriarty just wanted to posses Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to cure boredom with sex

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry sorry, I haven't written any fanfiction in four years, so this is a bit grabby one. I wanted to write some kind of prolog, it really doesn't have anything to do with the fic, cos' I just wanted to write or at least try to write porn with a sexting part ;)  
> Yeah, English ain't my native language so there is going to be lots of spelling mistakes, my apologies. 
> 
> Comments are rather sexy, so please you Sheriarty fiends, leave me some ;)

Sherlock had always know that Moriarty was still alive. Even thought the consulting criminal had a certain death wish, it didn't mean that he would actually kill himself, he did long for, but no he wouldn't do it, at least not now, anyways.

 

The great game was still not finished, do you actually think that Moriarty would risk something like that? Kill himself off before he could even know and really see that Sherlock would be stone cold - dead? Years of planing and waiting, silently wanting, hungry for it, just down the sewer. For over twenty years he had obsessed like tiger waiting for it's pray about Sherlock and he would just end it like that? No no no, he was far too sneaky for his own good.

 

It had started out of curiosity and boredom. John had got hitched and he had a baby on the way, he didn't have the time for Sherlock right now. The Baker street felt so empty and lonely. It was weird because Sherlock was used to being on his own, but the time spent with John, he had gotten used to having company, someone to talk to. Sherlock didn't even have his “skull friend” anymore, because Mrs. Hudson had gotten rig off it. He really needed someone that understood him, when John came along, he thought that John was that person, but no, not really.

 

When Sherlock had given it a serious thought there was one human, if you could call him that, more like an animal a ruthless lion with highly functional brain. The other side to his coin. His true match, his true soul mate if you believe in such thing.

 

No it was not about love, Sherlock didn't even believe in love and he thought that it was a stupid thing that would only leave you broken and helpless, a human being did not need love, people just needed to think. What drove Sherlock to his direction was simple raw need for intellect and most of all he definitely was not boring like ordinary people were.

 

For James Moriarty or has he liked to be called as Jim, it had more playful ring to it and also sounded a teensy bit naughty. Sherlock might have his special need for Moriarty, but what drove Jim was much more simpler. It was an obsession mixed with the craving to possess Sherlock comptely, body and soul. Have you ever wanted something or someone so badly that you would carve your own heart out, just to stop it from pumping blood in to your veins? This was one thing in Jim's death wish, he had to have Sherlock or he would feel out from this world like an empty vessel for nothing fill with, not even for the devil.

 

Neither of them hadn't really known for certain where their “special something” would got them, but it was certain that it had got them together in a way that was most questionable for everyone: sexual relationship.

 

**-Damn you are pervy... So naughty my dear detective. -JM**

**-You like my sexting? -SH**

**-Very much indeed my love, would you care to share with me what you would like to do to me? -JM**

**-Your hot and messy body would be underneath me, squirming for pleasure. My long fingers would be around your neck, lightly squeezing it until your sexy moans would turn into gasping like they where begin me to fuck your brains out. -SH**

**-Oh honey, you surely know how to make hard, harder as I've ever been. I can feel the tightness in my trousers. My silky Westwood trousers... Would you like to rip them off to get quicker axces to my ever so foxy body? -JM**

**-To rip your Westwood trousers? I can smell something burning here. Your precious trousers, Oh now I see, stupid of me. You would like me to rip your trousers as an excuse to yell at me and to punish me? -SH**

**-You totally can see through me, we certainly were made for each other... Oh gosh, the tension, I could just explode. Would you like feel just how hard I am for you? -JM**

**-Just get over here you dirty little fucker. -SH**

**-Be there in ten. Would you like daddy to bring something? A whip perhaps? -JM**

**-Suprise me my ever so dear criminal. Oh and tonight you are not gonna be daddy. -SH**

 

Sherlock sat restlessly in his corny green leather chair. He knew just how wrong this situation was. I mean really? The legendary ”virgin” asexual Sherlock Holmes the worlds only consulting detective was having a homosexual relationship with James Moriarty his mortal enemy? Love may be just chemical reactions in our brain, but sex... The basic need of the human race. This entire society runs on sex, its on the telly all the time, even in when we walk by a bus stop there is some sort of ad about half naked thin women on the glass.

 

So why should Sherlock deny this trilling experience? The rush of chemicals in the body. Sex was like doing drugs and it was so hard to keep a drug habit in modern day London. Besides, they say that gay's have lot more stamina. Like Sherlock wouldn't know that personally. Oh god the last time with Jim... I don't think that any drug in the whole wide world would be so good. Sherlock's body had have shivered for days after that.

 

6...5...4...3...2... Sherlock counted in his head. The front door of 211 B slammed open.

 

” _Honey, daddy's home!”_ Moriartys high sing-song voice echoed in the flat.

” _Right on time you little pervert.”_ The taller man snarled softly.

” _I wouldn't dare to keep my little pet waiting, It wouldn't be rather nice.”_ Moriarty purred as he slowly stripped his coat off and waved it few times above his head like a strip dancer, before tossing it onto the wooden floor.

” _Do you have any idea just how stupid you look right now?”_ Sherlock grind.

” _Smirk all you want, but I know you secretly loved it.”_ The criminal smiled so widely that his smile almost touched his ear lopes.

” _Oh and Jim I believe I told you that you wouldn't get to be daddy tonight, so drop the act and strip for me you little bitch.”_ Sherlock ordered the smaller man. _” and you better make it good or else...”_

” _Or else what? You'd punish me? Like I didn't love that.”_ Moriarty murmured to his lover boy.

” _I don't have any idea what I have in mind for you as punishment.”_ Sherlock leaned back in his chair with his legs crossed. _”Now STRIP.”_

 

Jim played with his phone for a while, then Justin Timberlakes Sexy back started playing. Slowly Jim started to unbutton his blouse revealing his pale, almost white upper body that had no marks on it, not a single bruise or anything... Well, soon he would have plenty of them.

 

 _I'll let you whip me if a misbehave_ , Jim lips singed to the song. Sherlock gave him a wide smirk as he licked his lower lip. Jim took off his leather belt and glanced craving at Sherlock. A small gasp escaped from Sherlocks lips.

 

” _Getting rather excited my dear? I can see your erection from here”_ Jim laughed.

” _Shut up or I'll make you moan so loudly that the whole neighborhood can hear it”_ Dark haired man replied.

 

Jim dropped his trousers and moved towards Sherlock. He placed himself onto Sherlocks lap and started moving his hips like he was dry fucking him. Jim leaned closer to kiss Sherlock. First the kiss was soft and little dry, but it turned into passionate hot and wet battle of control. Their tongues touched each other like they were dancing ballet.

 

Sherlock broke off from the kiss to remove his blouse, then he riced his hips to take off his pants. Their erections touched when Jim lowered his hips back to Sherlocks lap, he lead out a silent moan. Jim placed his hands around Sherlock shoulders and looked him straight to the groovy mutation eyes.

” _Please sir, can I take your thick and long prick into my mouth?”_ The smaller man asked with begging voice.

Sherlock didn't reply, he just shoved Moriarty in the floor with a ”suck it bitch” attitude. Jim grabbed Sherlocks boxers and ripped them apart. He took the hard and leaking organ into his wet mouth and teased with his tongue. Painfully slowly he suck it, up and down. He licked the bell end in circles, he tasted so sweet like candy. Sherlock moaned and moaned, his breathing was getting very heavy indeed.

 

” _What did you bring?”_ Sherlock said in a shaking voice.

” _Ooops, I forgot.”_ Jim tried to say in a pity full voice, but you could hear the laugh in voice.

Sherlock grabbed Jim by his chin and slapped him into the cheek so hard that I'd left a burning red mark on it.

” _You stupid little whore, now I have to punish you.”_ Sherlock said in a husky voice. _”Take off your boxers.”_

 

Jim took his boxers off and stood there completely naked. A hand gesture ordered him to sit back in his lovers lap. Sherlock bit down to Moriarty's neck so hard that it left a bloody mark on Jim.

 

” _Because you were so naughty little slut, there isn't going to be any lube for you”_

Sherlock stick his penis to Jim's hole so quickly that Jim cried out and tears formed to his eyes. Sherlock wasn't being gentle, but that was just the way Moriarty liked it.

 

Jim started to move himself against Sherlocks trusts. They both breathed so heavily. Sherlock sank his entire prick into Jim, he's moans filled to others ways silent room. Jim dug his fingers so hard to Sherlocks back that they leaved rather nasty bruises on him.

 

” _Oh gosh, you are tearing me open. Harder Sherlock Harder.”_ Jim purred like a cat to Sherlock' s ear.

Sherlock shifted on another gear as he become trusting faster and faster. He started to feel like he was about to come...

 

Moriarty breathed to Sherlock ear. _”Please let me come”_ He cried out.

 

4 seconds went and Jim unloaded himself to Sherlocks tummy and amped pecs. Jim shifted head back as Sherlock come too. Jim climbed up and lied to the cold floor. As his breathing got even Sherlock wiped the come from his body.

 

” _That was so good love... Wanna go again?”_ Jim purred. 


End file.
